Conventionally, there have been proposed systems for promoting the use of facilities. In the sales promotion system disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, a seller of commodities uses a shop terminal to upload sales promotion information including free service points to a server. A buyer uses a mobile telephone terminal to receive the uploaded sales promotion information. After acquiring the sales promotion information, the mobile telephone terminal user, as a buyer, visits the shop that delivered the sales promotion information. At this time, the buyer transmits his or her personal information (name, age, gender, address, telephone number, e-mail address, etc.) to a shop terminal through infrared communication. The seller can receive the buyer's personal information using the shop terminal, easily add the information to a customer list, and improve the sales promotion.                Patent Document 1: JP-2003-271867 A        
Factors for promoting the use of a facility include an appropriate attendance by a service provider at the facility. Some users visiting the facility may wish active attendances from the service provider of the facility. Others may feel annoyed by such active attendances. An appropriate attendance by the service provider at the facility depends on users visiting the facility.
It is preferable but difficult for a service provider at a facility to attend a user visiting the facility in consideration for the user's intention. According to the construction described in Patent Document 1 above, the service provider at the facility can recognize personal information about a user visiting the facility but cannot recognize the user's intention.